vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Universe)
Summary The Godzilla series is a kaiju franchise made by Toho. It features Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and many others. Like most franchises, Godzilla has a several different continuities and spawned many comics,mangas, games, TV shows, etc., so, the canon can be confusing. The OP should specify which incarnation of Godzilla you are using. Main Timelines of the Series * Showa Era * Heisei Era * Millennium Era * MonsterVerse Power of the Verse Godzillaverse is considered to be incredibly powerful, with many monsters and Alien Races being easy planetary threats and some being potential planet busters and star busters, while all the monsters are obvious physical powerhouses there are several broken abilities including Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection and Life-Force Absorption. Several monsters (such as Showa King Ghidorah) are confirmed to have FTL flight speed. Godzilla himself has several impressive Feats such as reacting to and shooting a comet carrying Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah while it was still in space, tanking an absolute zero blast, surviving as nothing but a beating heart, and moving the Earth's tectonic plates from the indirect force of Heisei Godzilla and Larva Battra's battle. Now Godzilla will be accurately known as the beast he is. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: ThePerpetual ConsumingFire Gallavant Byakushiki Setsura Gerdkinerf HYPERGODZILLA YogTheKey Kiryu-MG3 SaiyanSage Apex Predator X Mctroid Eva132 Opponents: Neutral: CoreOfimBalance(COB) Character Profiles File:5462203-maxresdefault%2B%283%29.jpg|'Composite Godzilla'|link= Godzilla (Composite) 'Toho:' Godzilla Incarnations Godzilla (Original).jpg|'Original'|link=Godzilla (Original) Godzilla (Showa).JPG|'Showa'|link=Godzilla (Showa) Godzilla (Heisei).jpg|'Heisei'|link=Godzilla (Heisei) Godzilla (Millenium).jpg|'Millenium'|link=Godzilla (Millenium) File:ShinGoji_Trailer.jpg|'Shin'|link= Shin Godzilla Mothra and Associations Mothra.jpg|'Mothra'|link=Mothra (Godzilla) Battra.jpg|'Battra'|link=Battra (Godzilla) Mothra Leo.jpg|'Mothra Leo'|link=Mothra Leo Ghidorahs King Ghidorah.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Mecha King Ghidorah-0.jpg|'Mecha King Ghidorah'|link=Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Grand King Ghidorah.jpg|'Grand King Ghidorah'|link=Grand King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Desghidorah.jpg|'Desghidorah'|link=Desghidorah (Godzilla) File:Keizer Ghidorah.jpg|'Keizer Ghidorah'|link=Monster X (Godzilla) Mechagodzilla Units Showa MechaGodzilla.jpg|'Mecha Godzilla (Showa)'|link=Mechagodzilla (Showa) Heisei MechaGodzilla.jpg|'Mecha Godzilla (Heisei)'|link=Mechagodzilla (Heisei) Kiryu.jpg|'Kiryu'|link=Kiryu Other Kaiju: Introduced in Showa Era Anguirus.jpg|'Anguirus '|link=Anguirus (Showa) King Caesar.jpg|'King Caesar'|link=King Caesar (Showa) Rodan.jpg|'Rodan '|link=Rodan (Showa) King Kong-0.jpg|'King Kong'|link=King Kong (Godzilla) Varan.jpg|'Varan'|link=Varan Baragon.jpg|'Baragon'|link=Baragon (Showa) Ebirah.jpg|'Ebirah'|link=Ebirah Titanosaurus.jpg|'Titanosaurus'|link=Titanosaurus Hedorah.jpg|'Hedorah '|link=Hedorah (Showa) Jet Jaguar.jpg|'Jet Jaguar'|link=Jet Jaguar Manda.jpg|'Manda'|link=Manda (Godzilla) Megalon.jpg|'Megalon'|link=Megalon Gorosaurus.jpg|'Gorosaurus'|link=Gorosaurus Gigan-0.jpg|'Gigan'|link=Gigan (Godzilla) Gundarguirus.jpg|'Gundarguirus'|link=Gundarguirus Introduced in Heisei Era Biollante.jpg|'Biollante'|link=Biollante Dagahra-0.jpg|'Dagahra'|link=Dagahra RoE_MOGEURA.jpg|'M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'|link=M.O.G.U.E.R.A. SpaceGodzilla.jpg|'SpaceGodzilla'|link=SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) Destoroyah.jpg|'Destoroyah'|link=Destoroyah (Godzilla) Introduced in Millennium Era Megaguirus.jpg|'Megaguirus'|link=Megaguirus Orga.jpg|'Orga'|link=Orga (Godzilla) Godzilla_98.jpg|'Zilla'|link=Zilla 'MonsterVerse (Legendary continuity):' Godzilla (Legendary).png|'Godzilla (Legendary)'|link=Godzilla (Legendary) Female MUTO-0.jpg|'Female MUTO'|link=Female MUTO Male MUTO-0.jpg|'Male MUTO'|link=Male MUTO File:Shino.jpg|'Shinomura'|link=Shinomura File:Kongk2.jpg|'Kong (Legendary)'|link=Kong (Legendary) File:Ramarak.jpg|'Skull-Crawler'|link=Skullcrawler (Legendary) File:Skele-Buffalo.jpg|'Sker Buffalo'|link= Sker Buffalo File:MIRE_SQUID.jpg|'Mire Squid'|link= Mire Squid File:Spore_M.png|'Spore Mantis'|link= Spore Mantis File:%27rofileleafwing.jpg|'Leafwing'|link= Leafwing File:Psychovulture2.2.jpg|'Psychovulture'|link= Psychovulture File:KSI_01253.jpg|'Mother Longlegs'|link= Mother Longlegs File:Profile.jpg|'Death Jackal'|link= Death Jackal - Mothra (Legendary) - Rodan (Legendary) - King Ghidorah (Legendary) 'Animated Series Continuities:' Hanna Barbera File:Godzilla (Hanna Barbera).jpg|'Godzilla (Hanna Barbera)' |link=Godzilla (Hanna Barbera) Godzilla: The Series File:Zilla Jr.-0.jpg|'Zilla Jr.'|link=Zilla Jr. File:CRexprofile.png|'C-Rex'|link=Crustaceous Rex File:EGGprofile.png|'El Gusano Gigante'|link=El Gusano Gigante Godzilland Anime File:Recommend!_Godzilland_Title_Screen.png|'Godzilla-Kun' |link=Godzilla-Kun (Godzilland) 'Comics Continuities:' ''' Marvel: File:Godzilla (Marvel).jpg|'''Godzilla (Marvel)|link=Godzilla (Marvel) ''' Dark Horse: File:Godzilla (Dark Horse).JPG|'''Godzilla (Dark Horse)|link=Godzilla (Dark Horse Comics) ''' IDW Publishing: Godzilla Ongoing (Kingdom of Monsters + Ongoing + Rulers of Earth) : File:Godzilla (RoE).jpg|'''Godzilla (IDW) |link=Godzilla (IDW) File:Trilopods.jpg|'Trilopods'|link=Trilopod File:Zilla.jpg|'Zilla RoE'|link=Zilla (Rulers of Earth) ''' Godzilla In Hell: File:Godzilla (In Hell).png |'''Godzilla (In Hell)|link=Godzilla (Godzilla In Hell) File:God.jpg|'GOD'|link=God (Godzilla Universe) File:Hell_God.jpg|'HELL GOD'|link=Hell God ''' Rage Across Time: File:Godzilla_Rage_Across_Time.jpg|'''Godzilla (Rage Across Time) |link=Godzilla_(Godzilla:_Rage_Across_Time) File:Weakened_Zeus.png|''' Zeus''' |link= Zeus (Godzilla) 'Video Games:' File:Godzillacrpachinko.png |'Godzilla (CR Godzilla' |link=Godzilla (CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God) File:Bagan-godzilla-3.png|'Bagan'|link=Bagan File:Super.png|'Super Godzilla'|link=Super Godzilla File:Balkarsardan.png|'Balkzardan'|link=Balkzardan File:Nene.png|'Barugaron'|link=Barugaron File:Shiigan_zpsb51a89e1.png|'Shiigan'|link=Shiigan File:Tumblr_nsoxu8XfwP1txs0f3o4_540.png|'Jyarumu'|link=Jyarumu File:Razin_zps53f05c54.png|'Razin'|link=Razin File:Vagnosaurus_zpsd5638f0a.png|'Vagnosaurus'|link=Vagnosaurus File:The_Sphinx.png|'The Sphinx'|link=Sphinx (Godzilla) File:Krystalak.png|'Krystalak'|link=Krystalak File:Obsidius.png|'Obsidius'|link=Obsidius File:Smgiind_ggmi_tn.png|'SMG-IInd'|link=SMG-IInd File:Mgriind_ggmi_tn.png|'MGR-IInd'|link=MGR-IInd Category:Godzilla Category:Verses Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Comicbooks Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games